borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rumors
i herd a few ppl saying that you can get a tks wave from killing scar(the beat up skag in skag gully) so i tried to test this out and all i was geting was artifacts then it hit me mabye you get a artifact every time you kill him if any 1 else would like to test this out do so and let me no if you find a lvl 48 tks wave just for kicks...probly still beats the hydra- XBL GT Midegola Related - if anyone kills Slither and gets a Dove, I'd love to have confirmation. Ontopic - I'll keep an eye out myself. Beetle179 18:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ok killed scar a few more times and found the tks wave its 107*9 and reloads super fast and ill go see if i can find you that dove - XBL GT Midegola The Dove | TK's Wave Both of these articles state this does happen. Most respawning optional bosses have a chance to drop the unique weapon given as a quest reward. I've been farming slither recently for a good Dove. 08:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong but I think the Rakk Hive can occasionally drop a rider too. Hasn't happened yet but I got a bad ass Leviathan off him on two different characters. Hellz Lips 08:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually the Rider is an easter egg weapon which can only be obtained BEFORE you meet the Hive. 17:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) the dove is dropped by slither if your lucky he can drop the rare hornet (the dove) version, scar will drop the tk wave and again if your lucky you can get the tk wave with the bulldog clip, the rakk hive drops the leviathan, there is a page on here that tells what everyone drops in 2.5 every gun gets dropped but the meatgrinder and the spy i believe Wylde bil 12:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep heres the "Rumoured" list: Playthrough 2.5 Drops *Nine Toes--The Clipper, 100% chance *Skar--T.K's Wave, chance *Sledge--Sledge's Shotgun, 100% chance *Bonehead--Bone Shredder, 100% chance *Mothrakk--The Blister, chance *Moe&Marley--Lady Finger, chance *Skagzilla--Whitting's Elephant Gun, chance *One-Eyed Jack--Madjack, 100% chance *Rakkunishu--Cracked Sash, 100% chance and Sentinel, chance *Reaver--Reaver's Edge, 100% chance *Krom--Krom's Sidearm, 100% chance *Master McCloud--Eridian Cannon, 100% chance *Slither--The Dove, chance *Taylor Kobb--The Roaster, 100% chance *Bleeder--Nailer, chance *Queen Tarantulla--Patton, chance *Rakk Hive--Leviathan, chance *Baron Flynt--Boomstick, 100% chance And the things that don't drop are: *Rider--Maybe from Rakk Hive? *The Spy--Theres all rumors that he drops it in 2.5 but he DOESN'T SPAWN in playthrough 2.5 *Wee Wee's Super Booster--Read above, also you can probably get the lvl 50 version by holding off that quest until 2.5 *The Meat Grinder--Jaynis Kobb drops it 100% but he dosen't spawn on 2.5 --User:720M37H3U5 :One-Eyed Jack has a chance to drop the Sentinel as well. King Wee Wee will only spawn if you leave the quest/don't kill him - he has a 100% chance to drop PT 2.5 Wee Wee's Super Booster, and a chance to drop a PT 2.5 The Spy. On another note, I've recently been wondering if Widowmaker and Helob drop anything - two "unique" enemies, and there are two weapons not covered (the Rider and The Meat Grinder). I farmed Helob for a while (I'd suspect the Meat Grinder from him, as he's right by Jaynistown), to no avail. You probably can't get the Rider, but something should drop the Meat Grinder. -- 22:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC)